


Roman is Dramatic

by fandomsandanythingelse



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fire mention, Gen, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: A crackfic based on a conversation between myself and @everyonesmadhere1556 on Tumblr. I am Virgil, she's Roman.





	Roman is Dramatic

“We should go out tomorrow, get our minds of stuff,” Roman had said the previous night. And because Virgil was the one who had his license, that meant that he would be picking Roman up.

* * *

 

Virgil woke up that morning, feeling quite refreshed, in the best mood he’d been in for days. He turned on his music, threw his laundry in the dryer then hopped in the shower. He got out, got a towel, then checked his phone. There were quite a few messages from Roman.

[ _ princey 11:28 a.m. _ ] 

_ Yo _

_ When we leaving tho? _

_ Ello _

_ I don’t have friends _

_ Nobody loves me and I’m gonna die alone _

[ _ princey 11:45 a.m. _ ]

_ 4ever alone _

_ That is what I am _

_ No friends for this loser _

_ Perhaps I was never meant for a life of friendship _

_ Perhaps my destiny is to roam this mortal realm in solotude _

_ *solitude _

_ Warmed only by the roaring fire of my hatred and disdain for mankind _

_ I am like the wandering nomad _

_ Riding on the winds of the unforgiving west _

_ Alone _

_ And unloved. _

Virgil rolled his eyes, though he had a smile on his face. Roman was so dramatic, but Virgil loved him like a brother.

[ _ Hot Topic 11:50 a.m. _ ]

_ Ro _

_ I was in the shower _

_ And my clothes are in the dryer _

[ _ princey 11:50 a.m. _ ]

_ I AM THE DRAGON _

_ I AM FIRE _

_ I AM DEATH _

[ _ Hot Topic _ ]

_ Calm down Smaug _

[ _ princey _ ]

_ DESOLATION _

[ _ Hot Topic _ ]

_ Okay _

_ [princey] _

_ the smoke of my flames will choke the lungs of any who dare approach _

_ [Hot Topic] _

_ Alright _

_ [princey] _

_ I am the king under the mountain and friendship is a trivial endeavor I cannot waist my time with _

Virgil rolled his eyes again. He used the wrong “waste,” however, Virgil decided not to call his dramatic friend out on it.

_ [Hot Topic] _

_ I’ll pick you up as soon as my clothes are dry _

_ [princey] _

_ It may be lonely at the top but that is precisely why I shall thrive _

_ [Hot Topic] _

_ Okay _

_ [princey] _

_ In loneliness I find clarity _

_ In solitude I discover strength _

_ [Hot Topic] _

_ Okay _

_ [princey] _

_ In my seclusion I will obtain glory _

_ [Hot Topic] _

_ Wanna get something to eat? _

_ Like Arby’s or Burger King _

_ [princey] _

_ You disgust me mortal _

_ [Hot Topic 12:03] _

_ I’ll be over in about 20 minutes _

_ [princey] _

_ Peasant _

Virgil grabbed some clothes out of the dryer. So they were still a bit wet, that didn’t matter.  _ Victorious  _ by Panic! at the Disco came on, and he spent the next ten or so minutes just listening to the music, enjoying life. He got dressed, grabbed his keys, and drove over to Roman’s. He parked, then pulled out his phone.

_ [Hot Topic 12:24] _

_ I’m here _

_ [princey] _

_ YOU SAID 20 MINUTES YOU WORM INFESTED SWINE!!! _

_ you’re late _

_ [Hot Topic] _

_ I’m sorru _

_ *sorry _

_ [princey] _

_ Enter _

Virgil rolled his eyes and walked into the house. Roman was a dramatic nerd alright, but he was Virgil’s dramatic nerd.


End file.
